Talk:Griselda Marchbanks
''Deathly Hallows'' When does she make an appearance in Deathly Hallows? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have another question. What do these abbreviations in her article mean: CDMG, APMO, fdBB Harry granger 21:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :They're presumably academic titles. They're mentioned in the W.O.M.B.A.T., but it is never explained what they mean. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Appearances What are CDMG, APMO, fdBB shorts of?? --Danniesen :We don't know. This question was already asked and answered on this page. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Her age She had to have been born way before the 1870s if she was already an examiner for the OWLS for Dumbeldore. Dumbledore was born sometime in 1881. if she was born in the 1870s she would only be 11 when Albus was born at the latest and still not really old enough to be an examiner by the time he was to take his examines. Sable01 02:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Sable01 :To have examined Dumbledore when he took his N.E.W.T.s in his final year, she actually only would have had to be at least a year older than him, presuming she got her job straight out of Hogwarts. It's unlikely she was that young, but it technically could have happened, and thus this article doesn't rule out the possibility. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Post-nominal Initials I thought I would give some thought to Professor Marchbank’s post-nominal initials: CDMG, APMO, fdBB. Now, I may be following the path of those who over-thought “Grimmauld Place”, looking for obscure linguistic explanations instead of the play on words. If not, maybe JKR didn’t give this much thought and quickly threw some modified letters after her name. However, if I did that, there wouldn’t be much left to talk about on this site. So here we go: The most intriguing set of letters is the first, and it is surprisingly close to a well-known and relatively frequent British (muggle) decoration, (in this case), “Dame Commander of the Order of St Michael and St George.” The abbreviation for that is “DCMG”; in Prof Marchbank’s case, it is “CDMG.” Those two are extremely close, and for the sake of discussion let us assume that Prof Marchbank’s decoration is a magical equivalent of the British (muggle) decoration. This is where things get interesting. The British award is given to “men and women who hold high office or who render extraordinary or important non-military service in a foreign country.” So if we assume that JKR intended to make a connection between the two awards, then it would appear that Prof Marchbank served the British MoM in some diplomatic capacity at some point in her life. It is tough to understand much from “APMO.” This might indicate membership in another (possibly foreign) order of chivalry or perhaps membership in another professional organization. There is a slight chance it could indicate a magical decoration for bravery – along the lines of the Distinguished Service Order (DSO). The final post-nominal abbreviation is “fdBB.” I do not know much German, unfortunately, but this does seem similar to the style used for those who hold “fellowships” from German academic societies. Perhaps someone with more knowledge of German could comment. So for the sake of argument let’s assume this is all correct. Very early in her life she was a magical examiner, the same very late in her life. Sometime in between she (might) have done something to receive an award for diplomatic service to the British MoM, and (might) have received recognition from a German organization. This is getting perilously close to “fandom”, but keep in mind that after World War II, a large number of British and American experts were sent to Germany to help them reconstruct the country after the Nazi’s were defeated. Is it possible the British MoM did the same after Grindelwald? And if so, was Professor Marchbank part of that? I think this is too speculative for even “Behind the Scenes”, but it is worth thinking about, and perhaps someone can provide some more information about the last sets of initials. Wva (talk) 21:44, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Died 2012? Source, please? Ninclow (talk) 17:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) : fl. does not mean dates of birth and death. It means dates that she was known to be active. (Literally, it is a Latin abbreviation that means "he/she flourished.") 2012 is the last date for which we know she was alive. it does not mean that she died in 2012.